The Soul Waits
by flip fantasia
Summary: He is the kindest most caring man I have ever known and I love him dearly. It should be an easy decision. I shouldn't be this terrified, but I am. Set in Hopewell, VA. Can soul mates find each other when life puts them apart. Smut, murder, death, humor, loss & All the of THG folks as well as my own OC too. NO reaping & NO "hunger games". Canon personality for AU reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for getting this far, I am so excited to get this story out there. I feel like it is a new twist on the typical HG FF. I am a big fan of many different book series and over the summer I read tons of HG FF while reading 39 clues with my kids. The two ideas sort of merged in my mind and this story was born.

The main theme is that the people that come before us and their actions play a big part in where we find ourselves in our own life. What we believe or what we are told changes our point of view and how we react. So I applied this to THG series, starting with Katniss's mom and Peeta's dad and all the other characters fell into place. YES, there will be a lot of K/P goodness to come, I promise.

This fic is rated M (17+) for sexual content. There will also be drugs, rape, trickery, murder, and accidental death. ~ Put it this way, I let my daughter read HG, but I am not letting her read this. But have no fear; there is a lot of good between all the naughty bits. I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or her characters, but they are fun to play with. The original characters are from my own imagination and any likeness to real people or events doesn't make them real.

* * *

**The Soul Waits**

**Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind.**

**~ A Midsummer Nights Dream ~William Shakespear **

Chapter 1 ~ April 1983

_To my Minnie Muffin,_

_I'm here in English class, wow this is boring! We are watching A Mid Summer Nights Dream for the 2__nd__ day after reading it in class for 3 days, what a confusing love story this is. _

_Mrs. Sinclair left us with a sub and took off early for her spring break vacation. Half the class is asleep, including Harvey, and Retta wasted no time tying his shoe laces together. She is always out to prove that she is the smarter twin. He is going to be so pissed when he falls on his face._

_Dad gave me Wednesday and Thursday off, so I am all set for the camping trip. Pocahontas Park will be awesome! I know that Miller, Oak, Thomas, Harvey and Retta are coming. Are you riding with Ember and the other girls or do you want me to pick you up? _

_We can set up our tent right by the lake. It will be a little cold to swim, but I know at least one of my idiot friends will get in anyway. Miller may burn down the forest with the bonfire he has planned. It will be a great day with everybody there, and then we'll have the whole night together. No little sisters, no waking at the crack of dawn to go to work, no worries, just us. _

_Can you believe in less than 2 months we will graduate high school. I am so proud of you for being accepted into the nursing program at VCU. My dad says we will trade hours at the bakery so that I am working full time and he will take the part time shift. He can't wait to sleep in every morning and I am so excited to have earned the trust it takes for him to give me this chance. I can start saving up for the wedding; I want you to have everything you have dreamed of. Have you decided whether you will keep working at the hospital during the summer? I hope you get to travel some with your friends before school starts like you wanted. _

_Jasmine, I can't stop thinking about how your blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight last Saturday night. The way your lips feel on mine takes me to another world. Sometimes when I'm working I start to daydream and completely forget what I am doing. I burned myself 3 times yesterday remembering the taste of your creamy skin on my tongue, the feel of your hips moving in my hands, and the sounds that you make just for me. Everyday I wake with you on my mind. I dream of marrying you, of our children playing together, of lying beside you every night and waking with you every morning. I want to hold you in my arms and keep you safe forever. You make me feel like the luckiest man on earth every time you smile. In my heart you are already my beautiful wife. I love you always, your M&M _

Jasmine refolded the note that Miche had passed her as they changed classes and pushed it into her satchel. As she lifted her hand back to rest on the desk, the rings caught the light. On her thumb is his large class ring with HOPEWELL HIGH printed around the blue stone. The ring might as well have had her name on it, he had never worn it. The sweethearts had traded rings the day they arrived. He wears hers on a gold chain tucked safely inside his shirt, and after wrapping yarn around the back of the band so it wouldn't slip off, his ring has never been absent from her left thumb.

The other ring is newer and smaller, but its weight seems to grow by the day. The braided gold band reminds me of the Zopf bread that is popular at the bakery, so that just looking at the ring tells you that I will marry the baker's son. A round cut diamond is set in the middle with three smaller diamonds on each side. It is charming and now fits securely on my left ring finger tying me to Miche Mellark for the rest of my life. How can such a sweet token of his love scare me to death?

My world tilted on Valentine's Day, and I've felt off balance ever since. I was blindsided! I had been so stressed filling out and sending off college applications, working hard to keep up my grades, and maintaining at lease 15 hours a week at _John Randolph Medical Center as a Candy Striper. I was doing all of this with the hope that it would be enough to get into the nursing program at my first choice school, Virginia Commonwealth University. _

Miche had chosen a beautiful old restaurant in downtown Richmond called The Tobacco Company. The four story building had a wonderfully classic look with exposed brick inside and out. It was open in the center courtyard so that you could see every level. Shining chandeliers and plants with vines growing anywhere they liked hung all around us. A band strummed in the background while the singer's voice flowed about us like a stream. It was simply perfect for a romantic dinner.

The food was some of the best I have ever had. We laughed and talked through dinner, relaxed and easy as it has always been between us. Mr. Mellark always did better business when Miche worked the front counter in the family bakery. He could make anyone feel at ease.; he knew enough about sports and cars to keep the men talking longer and buying more and he flirted kindly with ladies young and old. He still managed to save his truest smiles, the ones that lit up his eyes, only for me. I never doubted his love was real.

I should have seen it coming, but I was in complete shock when the waiter brought out the tiny wedding cake with a ring, my ring, sitting perfectly on top. Instantly I recognized his handy work, he must have made special arrangements with the chef, because a vine of his surgery jasmine flowers grew around the little cake. He could make my perfect flowers in his sleep by now, because he knew how I adored came his beautiful words.

_Jasmine Diana Stabler, The first time I saw you, I knew I was a goner. Then, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you. You were so breathtakingly lovely that it only took me a year to work up the courage. Holding you for the first time as we danced at homecoming I knew I wanted to hold you forever. You have filled my life with meaning. My heart knows only your name. I will love you with all that I am for as long as I live. Please say that you will be my wife._

He had tears in his smoky blue eyes and everyone in the restaurant was watching me, waiting on my answer. When I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded whispering "yes" in his ear, he lifted me into his arms and spun us around. Everyone cheered. He is the kindest most caring man I have ever known and I love him dearly. It should be an easy decision. I shouldn't be this terrified, but I am.

We have been together for 2 ½ years, he is the only boy I have ever loved, the only boyfriend I have ever had, and the only man I have ever slept with. Since he put that ring on my finger it feels like my life is closing in on me, all of my freedom, all of my choices flying away like dandelion seeds in the wind. I can't eat or sleep. I have been snapping at people, even my sweet Miche, for seemingly no reason at all. It's all just happening so fast. We haven't even set a date for the wedding and already I feel like a caged bird.

I used to dream of fancy cars and big houses, traveling to far off places, jewels and fine clothes to wear to parties with the rich and famous. But soon I will be the baker's wife, in this small town. We will both have to work to afford a life together. I will love working as a nurse, until we have children, and then what? Will I be a mom, with my hair thrown into never ending ponytails wearing sweats and driving a station wagon with wooden panels down the side? Living on day old bread; cook, clean, grocery shop, sleep, wake, repeat. What decisions are still mine?

*WAP*! A paper ball to the head wakes me from my thoughts. I look around, but can't tell who threw it; probably one of the boys. This is the third class I have watched a movie in today. Our teacher had no idea how to thread the projector and had to call Beetee Gates, super smart AV nerd from the class next door, to get it going. Which was pointless since no one is watching the 20 year old film. Going to school the day before Spring Break is a waste of time. Teachers and students alike couldn't care less about being here. Maura and Bristle are braiding each others hair. At least four kids are asleep. Ember is making out with her new boy toy, Oak (I think). She just broke up with the soccer team captain, Dutch, like last week. And all I can do is sit here spaced out panicking about my pitifully boring life.

I just thought someday I would go, I don't know, somewhere. This summer feels like my last chance. I just need to be on my own a bit without my parents or Miche taking care of me. To stand on my own two feet, maybe make a few mistakes. I've always been so safe and careful; I never smoke or get drunk. I live in a cage made of rules. For once I want to do something completely stupid and fix the problems I find, or create, on my own.

Maybe I could go stay with my sister Effie in New York for a little while this summer. There are plenty of mistakes to be made in New York City, right? She does the hair and make-up at some fancy theater on Broadway. The way she talks about everything there it sounds incredible. It wouldn't matter what I get to see, all of it would be more exciting than Hopewell, Virginia. I don't think I could stand to stay with her for more than a week, she's my big sister and I love her, but that girl could drive anyone crazy.

After graduation I can finally relax. Going to a spa or the beach for a week or two could be the perfect thing. A trip with the girls would be brilliant! We could do and eat and say whatever we want. The girls will all be starting reality soon too, some heading to school just like me and others starting a career from the bottom hoping to work their way up. This summer might be our last chance to be free.

Being away from Miche would be hard, but I just don't think clearly when I'm with him. When we're together all the worries I have seem childish. Looking in to his cornflower blue eyes I forget the world. Being the baker's wife, cooking, cleaning, growing our babies wrapped in his strong arms, even living in this no where town doesn't seem so bad when I swim in those eyes. Miche is a drug, and I am just too addicted. So addicted to feeling safe with him that it's hard to remember all the dreams I once had for myself.

*BR-R-R-R-R-Ring*! The school's high pitched bell rings telling us it's our lunch time. Finally.

* * *

At Hopewell High there are about 850 students, lunch is part of our 85 minute long 4th period class. Each class is assigned either A lunch (before class starts), B lunch (in the middle of 4th period), or C lunch (at the end of class before 5th period). Our class has last the lunch, Miche has first lunch this semester, so I just eat with a big group of girl friends.

About seven of us are always there, sometimes others sit with us, and it changes a little each semester too. We aren't picky or stuck up about it since all of us are a little different, I guess what we have in common is that we aren't really part of any typical group. It's great to have a little girl time each day. I think I might miss lunch time most of all after graduation.

"Cute braids," I tell Maura as she sits down in our usual spot in the courtyard. Her two French braids shine like gold in the sun.

"Thanks, Bristle is better at it then I am. Her hair is so curly I just can't get it to stay in" Maura says with a giggle.

"You do just fine Mo," Bristle says sitting down and putting the banana clip back in her hair before pulling out her sandwich. "And besides, nobody can braid my hair unless it is soaking wet. Mama used to curse every one of my strawberry curls every time I had a dance performance. She was so happy I finally lost interest and quit, just so she didn't have to spend an hour pulling my hair before every show," she finishes laughing at the memory.

"Miche's mom pays me to help backstage at recital time," I tell them between bites of blueberry yogurt. "Some of those moms are in tears by the time they finish covering their 4 year olds in make-up and sequins, and doing their hair is just the last straw I guess. Hazelle helped last year too." I nod toward our dark haired friend as she sits down.

"Yeah, I do my little sister's hair almost everyday, since mama is normally at work. At least Lacey pays me for helping out," Hazelle says shrugging.

There are 6 kids in the Irving family, Hazelle is the oldest girl. Her two older brothers work in the Richmond train yard with their dad and the three of them are always filthy. Between the clean-up at home and working part time at a laundry mat, her mom always has something to clean up. Hazelle is like a second mom to her 8 year old sister, Sage, and 10 year old brother, Blue. They are both so sweet. But her 15 year old sister, Lavender is always getting into trouble. Hazelle said she was brought home by sheriff Cray again last week for God knows what.

I hear the steady beat of a basketball and know that Teak is coming our way. "Didn't you get enough practice during class Teak?" Virginia says with an annoyed tone, not even looking up from the latest book she is reading. She sits down, pulls out her pasta salad, and takes a bite all with out taking her eyes off the words on the page. Impressive. I'm not sure why Teak's bouncing ball bothers her, I don't think she could find us without following the sound all the way from the gym.

Teak makes a face at Virginia that she'll never see and says, "You can never get too much practice, Ginie."

That gets her, she lays the book upside down to save her page and glares at Teak, "Don't call me _Ginie, _my brother Coal only gets away with that cause he's a foot taller than me." She takes another bite of pasta chewing harder than necessary.

"Oh, Virginia calm down, it's cute. It makes you sound almost cuddly," Bristle tells her sweetly. "Did you see Ember in the cafeteria?"

"I saw her, but I don't think she's too worried about eating lunch," Hazelle says with a smirk. "I think she had a mouth full of Oak Mason, under the stairs in the science building."

"Oh my goodness, didn't she just break up with Dutch Stevens, like two days ago?" asks Maura.

I laugh, "well you know what she says-," I start, but I'm cut off.

"Men are just accessories not necessities, but I just love shopping for new ones." Ember says tossing her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Damn it Ember, why are you messing with my cousin?" Teak groans.

"Have you seen your cousin?" Bristle asks. "He is tall and cut, and ooow those green eyes. Yum!"

"Teak, it's not like you don't mess around with lots of guys too," I laugh as she turns even more red, steam might just come out of her ears.

"Whatever, I don't mess with nearly as many guys as she does; she has a new one like every other day," Teak snaps back. "And at school I have more important things to do then get on my knees for some guy. Why does my cousin have to be your new favor of the day?"

"I just had a craving for some good dark chocolate, and he is just mmmm-," Ember starts, but Teak cuts her off throwing the basketball at her, which she catches easily.

"Gross Ember, shut up! New subject please!" the other girls laugh as Teak fumes.

"Oh did you see Flint's new baseball card?" Ember asks reaching to pull the card out of her purse.

"Ember, we're girls. We don't go out looking for new baseball cards," Hazelle says rolling her eyes. "Does he still play for that bird team, ah the Eagles or the Hawks, right?"

"Hazelle, the Eagles are a Football team and the Hawks are a basketball team." Teak explains.

"But it's a bird team, right?" Hazelle asks frustrated.

"Yes, it's a bird team, Hazelle. He plays for the Oriels, in Baltimore. I know I show you guys lots of new cards, but this picture is a close-up. Doesn't he look just like Rick Springfield? He is such a hunk!" Ember says fanning herself with the card.

"Eew gag, Ember that's like your brother, you can't call him a hunk. Let me see." Bristle says reaching for the picture. She studies it for a moment before she smiles and says, "okay, I can say it, he is totally hot!"

"Let me see," Teak snatches the card. "Ahh he's okay I guess, not really my thing." She passes the picture on around the circle. Hazelle nods and smiles her approval to Ember.

"Nice." Maura tells her.

"It's bizarre; he looks exactly like my older brother. So I agree with Teak, which is also bizarre." Virginia laughs as she hands the picture to me.

I don't have to look at the picture to know how handsome Ember's older brother is. I've known him for 8 years now.

In 4th grade at Dupont Elementary School I met a completely different Ember, very unlike than the girl she is now. Back then she was quiet and mostly kept to herself. Her family was poor; they lived in a very old house close to the river. There were only two bedrooms until her dad walled up part of the screen porch so Ember didn't have to share a room with her 13 year old brother. She had old shabby clothes and was very skinny so everything she wore was too big for her. To Romulus Thread and his mindless followers Ember was the perfect target.

One day after chasing her around the playground one of them caught her and threw her to the ground. She slid hard across the gravel scraping her face, her knees, and both her hands very badly. Then the creeps ran off before the teacher could see what happened. When she tried to walk to the teacher the blood started running down her leg, staining her socks. At the time I was pretty shy too, but when I saw another little girl in pain, in need of help, I had to do something. I felt so bad for her that I asked if I could help her walk to the nurse and she was so scared I walked her home that afternoon too.

That was the first time I met her brother. He was in 7th grade, and he got furious when he found out what had happened to Ember. He patted me on the head and thanked me for bringing her home then he called up three of his friends and left. Rom showed up the next day with a busted lip and a black eye and he never messed with Ember again.

It was amazing the way Flint loved and cared for her. She has always idolized him, the way she talks about him anyone would think he was amazing. After awhile he treated me like I was his little sister too. I would always sit with his family at his baseball games. He hit a home run almost every time I was there, so he started calling me his lucky charm, just to make me blush. He was the first boy that ever paid any attention to me so of course I had a bit of a crush on him.

Flint was gorgeous then and he is even more gorgeous now. He's charming and talented and the press just loves him. He's a star baseball player, signed straight out of high school and was named Baltimore Orioles Rookie of the Year for 1982. Everyone knows what Flint Everdeen looks like.

"Really Ember, Rick Springfield? I always thought your brother looked more like that guy in the outsiders." I tell her handing the baseball card back.

"Ooow which one," she looks hard at the picture, turning it this way and that trying to see it, "Patrick Swayze or Matt Dillion?"

"Well all of them I guess, but I was thinking that Rob Lowe guy, see the eyes?" I point at Flint's grey eyes in the picture and Ember smiles. "He has those eyes that can see right through you."

"And he is taller of coarse," she smiles and I nod. "Is that why you have that poster of Rob in your room, the one where he is sitting on that red car?"

"Oh shut up like you don't have a million posters all over your walls," I tell her with a playful shove, trying to hide my blush.

"Ahh-hum, I don't think that card will be worth much if you two drool all over it," Teak teases while the others giggle. "Should we give you some privacy? Or maybe I should ask Miche-"

"Oh, I almost forgot," I jump in before Teak goes any further. "Miche wanted me to ask you all, who's going to the senior camp out next week?"

"I am visiting GW University," Virginia says proudly. "My parents and I will be in Washington DC all week, so no bugs or wild animals for me thanks."

"Wow, a whole week with your parents. Fun," Teak says mockingly. "Our tour at Virginia Tech is next week too, but my dad is only staying for the 2 hour parent orientation and then I'm bunking with one of the other basketball players. I get to do a few practices with the team and sit in on some freshman classes. But I am really looking forward to the parties. It will be AAAAWWWE –SOMMMME!" She finished singing the last word.

"My brother and sister are out of school, and mama and daddy have to work. So I can't come." Hazelle finishes looking bummed out, taking a bite of what looks like a peanut butter and Doritos sandwich.

I feel bad that she is always stuck as the 'free babysitter' so I tell her, "Miche asked me to set up the tents in my backyard to air them out, maybe you can bring the kids over on Monday and we can roast marshmallows and I'll make a picnic. They can play in the tents and we can talk or whatever."

"That would be great Jasmine; I can never think of enough stuff to keep them busy. They would really love that," Hazelle tells me gratefully.

"I'm in for the camp out, what day is it?" Bristle asks, "And who will be there?"

"We are going up Wednesday afternoon and coming back Thursday whenever. Pocahontas State Park is great. You can rent boats, swim, or just relax. I think there is a horse stable close by that does trail rides." I know this will get Maura's attention; she loves animals so much that she's starting school to become a veterinarian in the fall.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, if you and Bristle are going too. Maybe I can even bring one of my dogs." Maura says excitedly. "Except, don't we need tents and sleeping bags and other stuff too right? I don't think my parents have any camping equipment."

"It's okay Mo, my brothers have all that stuff and I can borrow anything you need, we can bunk together," Bristle says smiling at her shy friend before turning back to me. "And _who else_ will be there?"

"Don't you mean _will HE be there?_ Bristle Cartwright, you haven't made a move on that boy yet?" Ember says with a laugh.

"Ember just because you _make a move_ on everyone and their COUSIN, doesn't mean Bristle has to slut it up too." Teak sneers, obviously not over the whole Oak thing yet.

"Who is she supposed to make a move on?" Virginia asks frustrated that she has no clue what we are talking about.

"Virginia, you never pay attention. Bristle has only had a crush on the same boy for like a year." Maura tells her. "Harvey Abernathy just doesn't seem to see that she likes him, yet."

"Well have you even talked to him?" Virginia asks plainly.

"Oh sure, he was at the shop getting new shoes last month and I asked him _what size do you need?_ And on Monday I bumped into him in the hall on the way to English and said _sorry_." Bristle explains blushing slightly.

"You said all that and he didn't just rip your clothes off on the spot," Teak says sarcastically. "He must be gay or something if he didn't pick up on those smooth lines."

"Oh stop Teak," I tell her, "what she means Bristle is maybe Harvey needs you to be a little more direct. Harvey is really sweet; he's a lot nicer than his twin sister, but I think she got all the brains in the womb. Maybe you have to do something big to show him you like him."

"I know," Hazelle says brightly, "Skinny dipping!" We all look at her blankly. "What? Naked is the way to go, he will definitely notice that."

"I completely agree," Ember says around a bite of chicken salad. "Count me in too."

"Jasmine is he going to be there or not!" Bristle says in exasperation.

"Yes, Bristle, Miche said Harvey is definitely in." I tell her, "and we will find….some way to get his attention. Ember, do you need to borrow a sleeping bag? I'm sure I have an extra one at the house, it might get a little cold by the lake."

"Don't worry about me I'm sure I can find some place warm to sleep." She gives me a knowing smile, "your baker's not the only boy with hot buns."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfiction, so I am super excited/nervous to hear what you have to say. I have written quite a few chapters ahead, so I plan to post each Friday. The point of view will change between Miche and Jasmine mostly, and every few chapters I will throw in a "memory story" that will be from a variety of characters.

Please **Review, Favorite, and look for me on Tumblr** ~(w w w _dot_ tumblr _dot_ com _backslash_ blog/flip-fantasia (FF is weird about listing websites, remove spaces put in period for _dot_ and add backslash) I will put up random pictures for the story and we can chat .


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes after the story. Warnings Now... _

_~ this story is rated M & yes, we will get smutty in this chapter, in the form of Teen Sex. _

_~ if you get caught reading my story and you are young enough to get in trouble from your parents, I will not be writing them a note to get you out of trouble. You have been warned. Be smart, read something that won't get you grounded like Percy Jackson or Twilight (both truly great series by the way).  
_

_~ if you find yourself in a sexual situation in real life please, please be safe - 2 forms of contraception if you have not both been tested and exchanged results, at least 1 form every time until you are old enough drink legally, No form of contraception is 100% preventive for anything, and make sure you decide what you are will/want to do before you give someone else that power.  
_

_~ I don't own the Hunger Games, any reference to real people or places is completely fabricated just to make the story more interesting._

_~ I created any character not found in THG series. _

_Love to you all thank you for reading. :)_

* * *

**Love doesn't just sit there like a stone;  
it has to be made, like bread,  
remade all the time, made new.  
- Ursula K. Le Guin (sci-fiction writer)  
**

23, 24 cups of flour. 6 teaspoons of salt, and now 12 teaspoons of yeast. Stir. Mixer on, now 8 cups of warm water. Okay, that's started, on to the chocolate chip cookie dough.

It's almost noon, I have been at the bakery more than 7 hours already today. I get here just before 4:30am on Saturdays so dad can sleep in a little. For a baker sleeping in means getting up at 6am, instead of waking at 4, like he does every other day of the week. We have to have plenty of fresh bread and other breakfast treats by the time we open at 7am. Especially on Saturday.

Dad and my little sister, Chiffon, showed up a little before we opened. Chiffon works the register and Dad jumps right in taking over the baking, so I can work on decorating our specialty cake orders. Today we had 3 birthday cakes and a wedding cake. The decorations are the fun part; yesterday I did all the baking, crumb coats and also finished some of the larger sugar flowers for the wedding cake so they could harden over night before I placed them on the cakes today. Even though I could do this in my sleep by now it still took me the last 4 & half hours to finish all 4 cakes.

My mama always says she fell in love with dad's bread and he was just a bonus. The Mellark Bakery is across the square from the dance studio. Mama says she had denied herself bread for years of dance competitions and auditions, and was all too happy to give it up. They were married 3 months after they met and they still adore each other.

Chiffon doesn't work at the bakery nearly as much as I do, she prefers to help mom at the dance studio. My GG (she always said Grandma Grace sounded too old) was a Radio City Music Hall Rockette in 1935 and of coarse mama, and now Chiffon, love dance too. GG opened The Grace Case Dance Studio almost 35 years ago, and now all 3 of them teach classes there. Chiffon has her first very own Ballet/Tap class of 3 & 4 year olds every Saturday at noon and just loves it.

Dad moves out front as Chiffon heads to her class and I continue working on tomorrow's dough. That is the nice thing about working in a family business, years of practice and everything flows like a well oiled machine.

I hear boots stomp on the back steps and the back door opens. "Hey Bran," I say not looking up from the ingredients I'm counting out.

"S'up Miche?" Bran yells back setting down 2 big bags and walking over to me with the invoice, "I got 3 different flours, 2 of whole oats, 1 of yeast, 2 of cocoa, 3 bags of sugar, 4 of powdered sugar, 2 of brown sugar, 3 of -"

"Your good man, just bring it in and I'll look it over, I trust you." I cut him off trying to hold the number 3 in my head, "I'm counting out cups of chocolate chips and if you keep reading off the order I am gonna lose track." I finish with a laugh.

"Ahh, that ain't so bad if a few kids get too many chocolate chips in their cookie, they may even thank me. 6, 2, 14,10, 4." He grins.

"Hey quit man, what if I don't put enough in?" I tell him.

"Oow, that could be dangerous. Stompin' brats tomorrow right after church with 3 chips in their cookie; man you would be in trouble then. I'll leave you alone while I bring in the bags." As he turns to walk to the door, he hesitates a little as he realizes we aren't alone. "Oh hi, Candy."

"Hello Bran, how are you today?" Candy asks with a sweet smile, turning away from the sinks to wave with a hand covered in bubbles.

"I'm fine, just fine." He smiles and then heads back out to the delivery truck.

I am so thankful that our custom orders picked up enough to hire these two. Candy Appleget is a friend of Chiffon's, they are both freshman in high school this year. She comes in on Wednesday after school and Saturday 10-3pm to help with dishes, sweeping up, and putting together some of the dry mixes.

Bran Eppes just turned 16 and this last month has been awesome with him picking up our supply orders Saturday and then putting them all away in the storage room. He also makes our deliveries on Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday.

Dad and I can get so much more done without having to stop and wash dishes or drive around to pick up 15-30 different items and then carry in all those 50 lb bags. Candy and Bran are thankful for the part-time jobs to make a little money to help their families.

I know dad hired them so I could focus on the baking as he lets me take over more and more. After graduation this will be my bakery. Most things will stay the same, but I have a few ideas that I am excited to try. I don't want to brag, but my life feels pretty damn near perfect right now. It's Spring Break, I have 6 weeks left of school, ever, I will own my own business at 18 years old, and I am engaged to the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman in the world.

Jasmine, ahhhh, how could I be so lucky? I would give anything for her happiness. I can see us in 10 years with a little house, a few little blue eyed blond babies running in the yard, maybe a dog. Kissing her forehead as I leave for the bakery and cooking her dinner before she gets home from the hospital. I could hire a nanny for the kids and turn the apartment above the bakery into a playroom. Our life will be amazing!

*RING*, *RING*

"Mellark's Bakery, Bannock speaking, how can I help you?" My dad answers the phone, his cheerful voice as warm as the bakery ovens. "Oh hello, Miss Jasmine and how is my daughter-to-be today? Lovely, lovely. What's that? Oh yes he is right here. Miche, phone for you, son."

I seal the chocolate chip cookie dough container, throw it in the fridge and quickly wash my hands before taking the phone as dad walks back out front to the register. "Hello how is my sweet M&M today? I was just thinking about you."

"Hey sweetie, not so great unfortunately," Jasmine's voice sounded defeated. "I was going to collect room trays and the 5 year old in room 209 he was crying. So I went over to check on him, you know tell him it would be alright. Well as I was patting his shoulder before I knew what hit me he threw up lime Jell-O all over me. It's in my hair, all over my shoes, ahhhh I am green all over! I look like a swamp monster!"

"Goodness, I am sorry honey," I tell her sympathetically.

"Yeah, part of the job right, yuck. I am going to have to rinse off in the shower here just to get in my car," my poor Minnie. "I don't think one shower will be enough."

That gives me an idea. "So you probably don't feel like going out to the movies right?"

"Well not really, is that okay?"

"That's fine there wasn't anything good to see anyway," my plan is falling into place, this will be better than any stupid movie. "Yeah one shower probably won't make you feel much better, but what about a bath? You know my parents have a jet tub in their bathroom," I remind her.

"Ah, well that sounds great, but wouldn't they think that was a little weird, me using their bath tub?"

"No, they wouldn't care, and Chiffon has a dance competition in Charleston, West Virginia. The 3 of them are leaving in a little while and won't be back until Monday afternoon," I explain as my mind spins with possibilities. "You could come over after I close up. I could run you a bath and cook you dinner, we could just have a nice night in. What do you think?" I hear Bran moaning and see him making rude humping gestures out of the corner of my eye. Idiot. I throw a wet rag and it makes a nice *smack* sound as it hits him right in the side of his face. I hold in a laugh as Candy cackles at him. He throws the rag and it lands in the sink splashing her with bubbles.

Minnie's voice draws me back, "that's right I forgot about the dance thing this weekend; I bet mama and Ginie already left." I knew this of course, her sister, Ginger, is on the same dance team as my sister and our mothers are good friends. "And dad will probably work late on paper work at the pharmacy since mom isn't home, that means home alone in Mac and Cheese city." She sounds even more defeated.

"Or I have everything for home made chicken pot pie and I'll make you any dessert you want." It's not really fair, her workaholic dad makes me look like a knight in shining armor; she deserves to be treated like a princess. My princess. "And we have some of that eucalyptus & mint bath oil, candles, chamomile tea-"

Finally she cuts me off, "well are you sure they wouldn't mine?" I can hear a hint of my own excitement in her voice.

"Minnie, my parents love you, of coarse they won't mind. You get off at 3, right? Why don't you run home and grab whatever you need and I'll be home around 4. I am sure I could find you a warm place to lie down if you are just too relaxed to move after your bath."

"Oh you could hmmm, how thoughtful of you," she says with sarcasm.

"Anything for you my love, I can make a space for you in my very own bed and you can even have my pillow too, really I don't mind."

She laughs, "Ha, I bet you won't mind that at all. Well I guess I could tell daddy that I'm staying with Ember tonight, he won't get home till about 9 anyway, and I don't really want to be by myself all that time."

"No, we couldn't have that, come over, I'll take care of you sweetie," YES! This day keeps getting better and better. "See you in a few hours?"

"Yes, I'll be there, love you Mich-e."

"I love you too Minnie Muffin, see you soon." Ahhh perfect, I love my life!

* * *

*knock* knock*

"Minnie, sweetheart, are you enjoying your bath?" I ask through the door that leads to my parent's bathroom. She has been soaking in the bath I drew for about an hour, I hope it will help her unwind. "I finished dinner honey, but you can take all the time you need."

I hear the drain open in the tub, "Oh I am ready now, but can you help me with something first?"

"Of course sweetie whaaa…."The words die in my mouth as I open the door, the fragrant steam hits me just before my eyes focus on the stunning sight before me. Her golden hair is pulled up into a bun, with just a few tendrils curling at the nape of her neck. She is wrapped only in a towel with her back to me. The candle light makes the skin on her arms and shoulders glow as she bends over trying to blow each one out. Mmmmhhh, beads of water dip down her legs and the towel clings tightly to her hips and pulls up slightly, cradling her ass perfectly. "Can I….wh-what did you need sweetie?"

"I just needed you to check something for me," she says as she continues bending, ahhh and bl-blowing gently on the candles. Smoke swirls up from each one mingling with the steam. I walk over and flip on the exhaust fan so we don't set off the fire alarm, and casually hold my hands in front of me to shield the bulge in my pants growing so quickly it is almost painful to keep looking at her. But how could I look away, I'm an 18 years old boy, I mean man, I'm a man for God sake. This is my fiancée, this striking lady before me will be my wife. Amazing! She extinguishes the last candle and turns to face me with a small smile.

"Ahhh what did you want me to look at, or ahhh check for you sweetie?" Damn it, she has no idea. The effect she can have.

She leans back against the wall a little rubbing her hands along her ribcage like she just had to check the softness of the towel. Then she places her right foot up on the edge of the jet tub. She runs her hand down her thigh circles her knee and starts to move back up the inside of her leg where the towel has almost fallen open enough to reveal my own little piece of heaven. "Well I shaved while I was in the tub," she smiles again at my pinking cheeks as my head snaps back to look at her face, "and I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss a spot, could you check that for me?" I take it back; she knows exactly what she is doing to me.

I flip off the noisy exhaust fan then smile roguishly at her, and I am at her side in an instant, "yes, I am sure I could help you with that. Let's see." I start at her right ankle, my hand grasping it gently, slowly moving my hand up to her calf where I reach down with my other hand encompassing her leg easily. As I move further the fingers of my left hand ghost circles over her knee as my right hand advances up the inside of her thigh, the closer I get to her center the slower I move.

I am starring deep into her eyes now, close enough to see the sky blue outside that fades with yellow flicks near her pupils. Her eyes change color with the light and fascinate me. Here in the dim light of early evening that is shining in the window they are bright blue all the yellow is now hidden by the expanding black of her pupils. She doesn't look away, doesn't blink as my fingers move ever closer and I am mesmerized by the silky texture of her skin. Her breath becomes shallow pants, she wants me, wants this, but she teased me and I think I will keep her on edge a bit longer. "Jasmine," I purr in her ear; I say her real name so rarely that I know this will get to her.

"Yes, Miche?" She says in a whisper.

Still breathing in her ear, "I'm going to check the other leg now." Without warning I remove my hands, and I enjoy the pout she makes for a split second as my warm hands leave her.

"O-okay," I toe off my shoes and get down on one knee in front of her and grasp her right ankle again leading it down to the floor. Then I reach up to her hand and guide her to sit on the edge of the tub. My fingers roam lightly over her ankle, shin, and calf until I add my other hand kneading the muscles of her calf that are always sore after she is on her feet at the hospital for her long Saturday shift.

"Mmmmm, that feels so nice Miche," she hums as I reach to massage her other calf gently. "I love your hands."

"Thank you, but you know… I am still not sure, hmmm," my fingers ghost back to her left leg and still on her knee.

"What? What is it?" She looks at me in confusion.

I try to keep a straight face as I continue, "I am not sure if," I lean over to kiss her knee, "I can feel how close," another kiss, "you shaved with just my fingers." My tongue slides out of my mouth to lick along the inside of her knee. Her head falls back against the wall as I lick and suck my way up her thigh, splaying my hands over her thighs gently pressing the pads of my fingers into her legs pulling her closer.

I spare a glace up to her face; her eyes are closed peacefully with her head tilted toward the ceiling. I keep my eyes trained on her face as my hands reach the crease at the top of her thighs, I let my thumbs skim over her wet curls and I see her mouth fall open as she releases a breathy groan. I move my face close enough to breathe her in, the eucalyptus and mint mingling with her heat, drawing me closer. "Minnie?"

"Mmmm?"

As I kiss my way closer and closer my thumb lightly traces the crease where her lips meet and she gasps, "Can I…" She just nods her approval. I let a finger slip in, and then another and feel her melt into the wall a bit more, just the wetness between her lips is amazing, so slick. I move my fingers back and forth a few times to soak them thoroughly before finding her clit. Her moans are sweet music, I love making her feel this way, and every note is a drug pulling me further in. Addiction, pure and simple.

I can't take it much more, but I have to get her there first. It's been a week and a half since our last quickie in the pantry at the bakery and I know I won't last long inside of her. I know just how to send her over the edge. My finger moves away from her clit and I dive two into her center. Ahhh more music, "is that good muffin?" I reach up under the towel and pull it enough to let it fall open. My hand easily covers her whole breast as I knead it gently, pinching and coxing her nipple hard between my finger and thumb.

I look at her, taking it all in, her complete abandon, she is lost in a sea of pleasure. Right now she is the most enticing vision I have ever seen, "I have to taste you," I hum into her thigh.

Just before my tongue finds her clit she gasps for breath as if I am about to pull her underwater, "Oh God yes, Miche, ahhhmmmm," her panting is heavy now. I feel her hand in my hair gently holding me between her legs, "oh don't stop, please baby, yes, yes!" She's shaking now and I know she's close. My tongue swirls her on, fingers pumping, hand squeezing, "Oh yes, Miche I'm gonna cum!"

With a loud moan I feel her contract around my fingers; my tongue slows to gently caress her through the waves of pleasure. When she begins to relax I move my hands to her waist and draw back, using the towel pooled around her to wipe the wetness off my face and slow my breathing as she relaxes completely.

She laughs a little, a beautiful breathy sound, "you are incredible, I can't even remember my name when you do that." Good. It is such a high to be able to take her over the edge just by touch.

"Watching you is unbelievable, you just look so free, I love it. I love you. So much." I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face at her hip. She runs her fingers through my hair and then traces down my neck, bringing my own needs back to the front of my mind. I unwrap myself from her and push to my feet. I reach my arms out to her and she stands to hug me. My hands drift up and down her bare back to her ass - yup can't take it anymore.

I scoop her up quickly before she knows what I am doing, making her scream a little, then giggle as I carry her back to my room kissing her deeply as we go. Setting her at the edge of my bed, I move to fumble with my belt, I can't get it off fast enough, which makes it hard to get off at all. Finally she smiles at me stilling my hands, working the belt with ease, and then the button, ahhh the zipper and they fall to the floor.

My undershirt and polo are off in one quick movement, and I toss it aside. She palms me through my briefs and I lean into her touch. Oh I need this, I need her. I take in a quick breath as she glides her fingers under the waist band of my briefs, pulling them forward to release me, sliding them down my legs while her hands rub down my thighs.

As I kick my feet free I suck in a breath, hissing as she wraps one of her cool hands around my warm length and starts to massage my balls with the other. "Come here," she tells me pulling me forward by my dick like it's a leash; and for her it might as well be. Her legs are spread with me standing between them when she releases my balls to reach around with her left hand and rest it on my ass.

She pumps me slowly a few times and as I look down to watch her work my length, I see her head begin to descend, "Oh God," and then my mind goes completely blank, I can't think anymore, all I can do is feel, feel her warm tongue trace around and up and down. I reach down and release her hair from it's bun so I can run my fingers through it. She is still pumping me slowly, but when she closes her mouth over the tip I have to stop her before I lose it.

I gently tug on her hair as I tell her, "mmmm Minnie, I'm too close, let me look at you." Her hungry eyes meet mine as she releases me and leans back on her elbows licking her lips, legs spread, breasts bare, and hair flowing in loose damp waves behind her shoulders. I lean forward over her to capture her mouth in a hard kiss bracing one hand on the bed and she lets her head fall back as I trace kisses down her neck, to her collar bone.

She lets out a load moan as I finally take her nipple into my mouth. After everything we've been doing I know her breasts are extra sensitive by now, so I make sure to take my time with each to give them the attention they deserve. Then I move back to her mouth for one more kiss before pushing back up to a standing position at the edge of the bed. "I have to be inside you now," I tell her staring deep into her eyes.

With a slight nod of her head she begins to move back to make use of the rest of the bed, but I grab her thighs and pull her back, "where are you going?" I say playfully.

Then I pull her further so her hips are off the bed, "Miche, I'm going to fall," she says slightly panicked, but still giggling a bit too.

"Minnie, I've got you, I would never let you fall," I tell her sweetly. Then I lift her hips and position myself at her center, before I finally pull her to me, thrusting all the way into her. "Oh yes, damn you are so wet." I take a moment to soak in the feeling of her smooth wet walls, nothing between us, we fit together as one, and I say a soundless, but grateful thank you for birth control pills.

"God you're in so deep this way, you feel so big baby," she tells me and that is all I need. Then she wraps her legs around me locking her ankles at the small of my back and gripping the side of the bed as I pull back and thrust into to her over and over.

She's lying back fully on the bed now with her eyes closed and her breasts bob slightly with each thrust. I look down to watch my length slide in and out of her warmth, but when she moves one hand up to her breast to knead and pinch her nipple I can't take it anymore. I grip her ass tighter and pound into her harder, "Oh baby I'm gonna come."

"Yes, Miche, yes," she chants as she moves her other hand to work her clit.

That sends me over the edge as I spill into her, still thrusting weakly as she squeezes me inside her. I massage her ass with one hand and lean over to suckle and run my teeth over her other nipple, making her cry out in pleasure for the second time. I feel like I could collapse right on top of her and sleep for days, but I stand back up, she lets her legs fall to the floor and I pull my quickly fading erection out of her, "I'll be right back, don't move," I tell her as I run back to the bathroom to grab a towel.

I wipe myself off with one end of the towel as I walk back and then give her the other end, throwing it to the floor when we are done with it. I lay on my bed and she crawls up beside me resting her head on my arm nuzzling into my shoulder with one hand on my chest and the full length of her naked body lying against me. Heaven could not feel any better than this, "you are amazing Minnie."

"Me? I feel like I didn't do anything at all. You did all the work," she tells me smiling up at me.

"You do plenty, trust me. It's like every little sound you make, your skin, the way you smell and just you; just knowing I am inside you nearly sends me over every time. Aauuhhh and seeing you touch yourself, damn you're so hot." I tell her kissing the top of her head.

"I guess we've gotten a lot better at this, hmmm? You remember the first time?" She reminds me smirking.

"Ahhh don't remind me, yes, we are way better now. It couldn't have gotten any worse though, 2 virgins without a clue," I tell her laughing at the memory, at least I can laugh now.

"I'm glad it was the first time for both of us, even if we had no idea what we were doing, at least we had no idea together. I don't know how people have one night stands. It's scary enough to be naked with someone you trust, let along a stranger. I have never trusted anyone as much as I trust you," she tells me lovingly.

"I feel the same way sweetie. It's like the more I trust you and the more open we are the better everything is, especially the sex. The sex is awesome!" I grin and bounce my eyebrows at her. She swats me in the chest playfully, but still wraps one of her legs over mine.

"Mich-e, I was so in love with you even at 15, and it just seems to grow and grow." I lean down to rest my forehead on hers so that I can stare into her eyes as she continues in a whisper. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. The only thing I am sure of is us." I reach out to touch her cheek and she catches my hand and presses it against her lips.

When she lets go of my hand she looks at me and a worried expression crosses her face. "What is it Minnie?" I can feel her worry now mirrored on my face.

"When we are apart I don't really think about it, I am so busy. It's only when we are together again that I truly realize how much I have missed you, missed us," she tells me in a rush. "Everything makes sense when I am with you, but if I try to think about everything on my own, I get so confused. In my head I hear what my mom wants for me, what dad believes I ought to do, what teachers say, what you dream for us, what Ember thinks, college requirements, responsibilities at work, but it's so hard for me to find myself in all of that. I'm just not sure what _I_ want for me, what_ I_ want to do with my life. I get so scared of everything I just don't know what to do." Then she hides her face against my shoulder and I feel the wetness of her tears.

I wish I could take all her worries away. I smooth her hair and I pull her closer, "Shhh, it's okay muffin, you just let me take care of you for awhile. Let's start with dinner, okay?" She nods into my shoulder and I kiss her when she looks up. Taking care of this woman will make my life worth more than anything else I could ever do.

* * *

So there we are, first smutty love scene covered in sugary sweetness. What did you think? You guys have to favorite and review this time, first time writer here remember. Where is my motivation? :)

Also before we got to the fun stuff I threw a few new characters at you, so let me do a run down of the "cast" so far so you can keep it straight. And almost all character names have an underlying significance to the story (once I started I just couldn't stop the madness)

Jasmine Diana Stabler ~ born in August of 1965 (named for Jasmine the flower and Diana goddess of the moon) called Minnie and M&M (short for Minnie Muffin) by her very over the top love sick fiancee. She is my version of THG Mrs. Everdeen. Jasmine has an older sister Saffron called Effie (yes THG Effie) about 3 years older and a younger sister Ginger (Ginie) about a 1 1/2 younger. Their father is a workaholic Pharmacist that I will tell more about later. Stabler comes from Stabler-Leadbeater Apothecary Shop/Museum, started in the late 1700's. sold to the likes of Martha Washington.

Miche Phoenix Mellark ~ born in Sept. of 1964 (Names for a large round loaf of bread and Phoenix cause the whole rising from the ashes thing just seemed cool for a baker :) Miche has a younger sister Chiffon Grace 3 years younger. Grandmother Grace Case, name grabbed from a real Rockette, her daughter in my story is Lacey Case who marries Bannock Mellark.

Ember Everdeen ~ born April '65 (I love her name) is the younger sister of Flint Everdeen ~ born Jan '62 (also love this name ~Flint is my version of THG Mr. Everdeen) Ember is Jasmine's best friend.

~ okay that should be enough family tree business for now, I told you I was Mad. Of coarse anytime you have a question please just ask. I will post story related pictures to tumblr in the next week (www. tumblr blog /flip-fantasia) *without spaces. thank you so much for reading.


	3. Memory Miche & Minnie's first part 1

Memory Chapter; my plan is to throw these in every now and then to give a little more insight into the characters as we move along. These chapters could stand alone, but because some of the details will tie in later I thought it was best to include it with in "the soul waits" story.

* * *

Miche and Minnie's First Time ~ Valentine's Day 1982

"That was the weirdest movie I have ever seen." Jasmine tells Miche as they are leaving the theater.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I didn't realize how long their _quest for fire_ was going to be, or that it was really like a caveman movie all the way through. It was so strange," Miche agrees. "Do you just want to go home? I guess I messed up with that one."

"No, I don't want to go home yet, my parents and Ginie are there. It's Valentine's Day, I just want to be with you," she tells him smiling as he starts up the Jeep Wagoneer. "I don't have to be home until 10; maybe we can just go park somewhere and talk or whatever."

"Yeah, that sounds good, I don't want to go home either, I would just be hanging out with my parents and my little sister too. I'd much rather be with you," he tells her reaching for her hand and pulling it to his lips. She leans across the console to rest her head on his shoulder as he drives out of the Henrico Theatre parking lot. "So where do you want to go, dad's Jeep can get anywhere. We could drive up a mountain or through a swamp maybe? Where ever you want to go."

Jasmine giggles and says, "how about just somewhere quiet where we can be alone."

"Hmmm, okay I think I can handle that, if you're sure you don't want to see what this monster truck can do, seems like a waste to just drive it on the road. Oh well." Miche makes a dramatic sigh and pats the trucks dash, "don't worry Wayne, we'll get her to let us off road some day."

"Did you just talk to the truck?" She lifts her head to look at him. "And it has a name?"

"Yes, Wayne Wagoneer, of course he has a name. Keep it down," he whispers, "you'll hurt his feelings. You already took all the fun out of his night, poor guy needs some dirt on his tires."

"Is that so? And I know I am going to be sorry for asking, but how do you know it's a 'HE', maybe it's real name is Wanda and she likes to haul groceries with your mom," she challenges raising her eye brows at Miche.

"Oh come on, you know my mom doesn't shop for groceries," he scoffs. "My dad does the cooking, and obviously 'he' is a boy," he leans over to speak in her ear, while still watching the road, "Can't you see his stick shift?" He gestures to the lever with the rounded top coming out of the floor, "you can touch it if you want to," he tells her smiling wickedly and bouncing his eyebrows at her.

Jasmine swats his arm playfully, "stop, I am not giving your dad's truck a, a hand job!" She folds her arms around herself, but can't help but smile while she shakes her head at him.

"Sorry buddy I guess she doesn't like you, to bad, she is pretty good with her hands," he smiles as her mouth falls open, not knowing whether to take his words as a complement or smack his arm again for being rude. He nudges her, "so where do you want to go sweetie? I have to make up for the awful movie."

"Whatever you think will keep Wayne happy," she says in a clipped tone with her arms still folded, but Miche knows she's just playing at being mad.

"I have an idea to keep you both happy," he tells her reaching to rub his thumb along her chin. He reaches for the radio next, knowing music is the quickest way to put her in a better mood. The sounds of a steady, upbeat strum of a guitar, fast drumming, and Rick Springfield fills the car. Yup that will do it.

"Oh is this the countdown?" She checks the dial setting, "oh good, I missed it yesterday. _Love is alright, tonight; we're gonna be alright, tonight_." She starts to sing along, and all bad temper (playing or not) is completely forgotten. Miche says a quiet thank you to Casey Kasem.

The music plays and they sing along as he drives down 295 heading back to Hopewell. By the time they and leaning into the clover leaf turn and getting onto highway 10 they have been through songs by Diana Ross, Kenny Rogers, and Sheena Easton, when Jasmine hears the high ping of keys and strum of a guitar at the begging of Leather and Lace. "I love this one," she says and starts to sing in a pitch a bit higher than Stevie Nicks' deep voice. It blends well.

_Is love so fragile  
And the heart so hollow  
Shatter with words  
Impossible to follow  
You're saying I'm fragile  
I try not to be  
I search only  
For something  
I can't see_

He can see her looking at him with each word, singing to him now, and he smiles, but has to keep his eyes on the road as she continues to envelop him in the sweet words.

_Still I carry this feeling  
When you walked into my house  
That you won't be walking out the door_

Lovers forever  
Face to face  
My city or mountains  
Stay with me stay  
I need you to love me  
I need you today  
Give to me your leather  
Take from me  
My lace

There's a break in the tempo, as she looks at him expectantly. He knows what she wants, and he can't deny her anything, no matter how badly he believes his voice sounds, deeper and a bit more raspy then hers.

_You in the moonlight  
With your sleepy eyes  
Could you ever love a man like me  
And you were right  
When I walked into your house  
I knew I'd never want to leave  
Sometimes I'm a strong man  
Sometimes cold and scared  
And sometimes I cry  
But that time I saw you  
I knew with you to light my nights  
Somehow I'd get by_

'_It's like a horse singing with a canary.'_ He thinks to himself as they finished the song together. But the smile that she wore told him it didn't matter at all. It's the trust it takes to sing in front of another person that touches the heart. Something about singing makes every word true; there is openness, vulnerability in singing to the person you love, and he does love her more than anything.

She snaked her arm around his and nuzzled back into his shoulder as they cross over the Appomattox River at the edge of the city. Her eyes close as she relaxes further.

"Your not falling asleep on me, are you?" Miche asks her, wriggling his shoulder a bit.

"No, just trying to memorize this moment," she tells him taking a deep breath. "It just feels like Valentine's day. It's warm, and singing with you, and the way you smell."

"I have a _smell_?" He asks with a crease forming between his eyebrows. "I took a shower after…."

"Oh it's not a bad smell," she tries to explain quickly, "it's, it's like the bakery, cinnamon and yeast and dill, it's comforting, nice, not bad at all."

"Well I guess that makes sense," he says with a relieved sigh.

They drive like this a bit longer, talking easily and listening to the count down. Soon they turn down a familiar road and end up in a small dirt parking lot next to their schools football field. It's a quiet spot with no one else there. Miche asks Jasmine to close her eyes, so she sits patiently while he gets out. She can hear him moving around, opening and closing doors, adjusting something behind her, and a zipper? "Okay open your eyes," he tells her.

In the back of the Wagoneer the seats have been folded down into the floor with an old sleeping bag laid over the top and in the center is a plate with two cupcakes on it next to a bottle of sparkling cider. "Oh Mich-e, this is so sweet," she tells him as she climbs into the back, leaving her shoes. The cupcakes were covered in white fondant and there were little yellow jasmine flowers sprouting from the green vines piped over the top. She settles in next to Miche as he is poring sparkling cider into two wine flutes that he must have borrowed from his mom.

He passes her a glass and holds his out to her, "to my sweet M&M" the glasses touch with a clink, "I love you so much sweetheart, happy Valentine's day," they take a sip and there lips mold together as they share a wet kiss.

"I love you too, Mich-e" she tells him and reaches to pick up a cupcakes, "you out did yourself with these, they are perfect. You've been practicing; the yellow against the white is lovely."

Miche smiles, "thanks," he takes it from her to peal the paper away, "here you have to taste it." He raises it to her mouth, but when she moves to gently take a bite he pulls it back. She presses her lips together and narrows her eyes at him. He smiles then and holds it out to her for a second time. Determined not to be tricked again, Jasmine wraps both of her hands around his wrist and pulls the cupcake to her mouth for a bite.

As her teeth sink into the confection her eyes flutter closed she lets out a moan as the lemony cake mixes with the smooth raspberry butter cream. "Oh Miche it is so good." He doesn't speak and when she opens her eyes he is just grinning , her brows crease together and she says, "what?"

"Nothing, here take another bite," she pulls his hand forward again, still not trusting him not to pull the treat away. This time she takes a bigger bite and again it is delightful and her eyes close as she savors it. "I might have to make you cupcakes everyday, if you keep making that face," he says smiling at her again.

"Oh stop, I can't help it they are delicious. Did you taste them?" She asks him pushing his hand towards his mouth.

He smiles and shakes his head setting the cupcake back on the plate, "no, no, I made them for you. Watching you eat them is enough for me."

"So you're just going to bake me cupcakes everyday and watch me get fat? I can't eat them all by myself, you have to taste it too," she pouts.

"Umm, okay come here," she squeals when he grabs her and pulls her into his lap before leaning down to claim her mouth in a deep kiss. He sucks her top lip into his mouth using his tongue to lick off any trace of frosting, then he pulls her bottom lip into taste it too. As he holds her neck he begins to knead it slightly, willing her to relax further so that he can dip his tongue in to savor her fully. He can taste the sweetness of raspberries mixed with the zing of lemon as he sucks and swirls searching for every bit of flavor. Now it's his turn to let out a moan of pleasure as he slows the kiss and looks down into her eyes, "delicious."

"Yeah there, ah, really good," she says in a daze.

"Would you like another bite?" He asks leaning down to pick up the half eaten cupcake with one hand and still cradling her to his chest with the other. She nods still staring into his eyes as he lifts the treat to her open, waiting mouth. Her teeth sink down and she chews slowly her eyes never leaving his. He is watching her intently, so she runs her tongue out across her upper lip causing his mouth to gape slightly.

She leans up to kiss him again, running her fingers through his sandy blonde waves. Miche puts the rest of the cupcake back on the plate to free his hand. He runs it along her ribs and then stops suddenly, "what" Jasmine asks him when he pulls away.

"I think I got frosting on your shirt," he tells her with a guilty frown. "I'm sorry it…" he starts, but she silences him with a kiss.

"It's fine Miche, it will wash out," she tells him. Then she hears the beginning of Physical by Olivia Newton John or the radio. This brings to mind the last time she heard it.

*She and Ember had been in her room working on homework two weeks ago when the song came on the radio.

"_This song reminds me of Chris," Ember tells her with a smile._

"_Is that the guy that works at the Footlocker in Richmond?" Jasmine asks._

"_No, that was Ted, I haven't seen him since before Christmas. Chris is my parents lawn boy, well the gardener's son really, he doesn't go to our school, but he works for his dad a lot in the summer," she explains. _

"_Okay so what does he have to do with Olivia Newton John?" Jasmine asks her still not making the connection._

"_Well have you seen the video?" Jasmine nods, "he looked a lot like the guys in the video, like all those muscles and covered in sweat, he was a lot of fun!" Ember tells her with a smirk._

"_Ember, oh my God, how many guys have you been with?" Jasmine asked her, blushing a little. _

"_Hmmm, let me think Duane, Andrew, Chris, Ted, 4 just 4. Geez, Jasmine it's no big deal. I've been on the pill like forever, aren't you too?" Jasmine nods, "I can't believe you and Miche haven't. What are you waiting for?"_

"_Well I don't know, we've done a lot of other stuff, but he doesn't pressure me, you know. And really most of the time we are like in his room with his parents down the hall, or in a movie theater, or at my house, or at school, or the bakery, there's like always people around," she tells Ember exasperated. _

"_So what, I've done it in like all of those places," Jasmine's mouth drops as she stares at her. "Well not the bakery, but hmmmm?" she says taping her chin trying to visualize it. Jasmine can't think of anything to say, "What? You act like it's such a big deal."_

"_Well yeah, it is a big deal Ember, I mean didn't you love any of them?" Jasmine asked._

"_You know I loved Duane, he was my first, but then he moved to California after graduation and like broke up with me over the phone a week after he got there. It was horrible, but then Andrew, he was my neighbor at our old house and he always sort of had a crush on me, being with him made me feel better. He got sort of weird after I invited him over to the new house; like he couldn't be with me because we had money now. And well Chris and Ted were just fun, making out and sex, no emotionally crap you know. I mean, you and Miche are really lucky, you both love each other and he would never do anything to hurt you, most guys just aren't like that. But really what are you guys waiting for?"_

"_I guess I don't know, everything with Miche is so great. I just don't want to ruin things, you know?" She tries to explain to Ember, but now that she is thinking about it, she isn't sure why they haven't._

"_I don't think you could ruin 'things' between you and Miche if you tried, y'all are the perfect couple," Ember tells her, not with jealousy, more in awe of how they are together. "Everyone wants what you guys have, but not everyone has it."_

"_Does it hurt?" Jasmine asks shyly. _

"_Well not really, I mean it sort of felt more like stretching the first time, like working muscles you don't normally use. And with Andrew, he was a virgin so he didn't really know what he was doing at first, and he was sort of small." She giggles, "well I know that now, I didn't know any better then, but after Chris, everybody seems, hmmm, less than." Ember seems to stare off lost in thought before she says, "I hope his dad is still our gardener this summer. So do you think you guys might, you know?"_

_Jasmine nods her head, "I mean, yeah, I love him, I trust him, it just has to be the right time."_

"You sure you're okay Minnie?" Miche asks her pulling her from the memory.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great even." She smiles at him, a little nervously.

"I really am sorry about your shirt," Miche apologizes again.

"Really, it will be fine," she says. But she isn't really thinking about her shirt. '_We are finally alone' _she reminds herself. At that moment she hears Ember's voice ringing in her head, _'what are you waiting for?'_ She couldn't think of a reason to wait anymore, but she also couldn't figure out how to move in that direction either. "I, ah, just, maybe I should take it off, my shirt, so I don't get anything else on it." She pulls it over her head before she can lose her nerve. Why was she so anxious? They had seen every bit of each other before, just not all at once.

"Well okay, in that case, I probably got frosting on your pants too," Miche says with a teasing laugh, but when she starts to unbutton her jeans and slide down her zipper his laughter falters a little, taking on a nervous quality. _Did that actually just work?_ He thinks to himself.

Jasmine reaches back then and dips her finger in some of the frosting, she reaches out and wipes some on his shirt and then on the knee of his jeans. "Opps, I think I got some frosting on you too," she tells him with a coy smile. He stairs at her for a moment; He is unsure where her change in mood has come from, but he is not interested in fighting it either. Slowly Miche reaches down to unbutton his shirt, his blue eyes never leave hers as he works the buttons to removes his shirt and lays it to the side.

She is knelling in front of him, with her hands on her knees, wearing only a white lace bra and pink cotton panties with a little bow on the front. He leans in to kiss her as he runs his fingers along her ribcage and up her back. She reaches her arms around his neck, trying to let his kisses calm her, but the thoughts of what she wants only become stronger with each kiss. She can't even form words at this point.

Every time Miche sees her like this feels like seeing her for the first time. A part of him, probably the chubby 12 year old side of himself, is jumping up and down screaming _'boobs, oh my God boobs'_. While the kind gentle boyfriend side tries hard to look as calm as possible. They are holding each other close, so that the lace of her bra rubs against his chest hair. He kisses his way down to her neck and then back up to her ear rubbing his hands over her back as he whispers, "did you get frosting on my pants too?" A shiver runs down her arms and she can only nod, her tongue still tied in nervousness.

He sits back on his heels to work the button and zipper of his jeans, then pulls them down a bit revealing green flannel boxers, and the perfect tent his cock makes standing at full attention. Then he sits to pull off his shoes before finally dragging his jeans all the way off and laying them on top of his shirt.

Jasmine moves closer to him until she can easily wrap her arms around his neck, while his hands run up and down her back enjoying the smoothness of her skin. Everything about Miche is warm and bright. She feels drawn to him in a way she can't fully explain, like a flower turning to face the sun. There is a peace and pleasantness just being with him.

She is aware of the heat and pressure of his arousal pressing into stomach, and lets her hand drift from his neck to caress his erection through the soft flannel. He lets his head fall back and his mouth fall open to let out a few heavy breaths as she lets her fingers ghost up and down his length. Soon the feather light endeavors of her fingers aren't enough.

He takes hold of her wrist to still her hand and leans back, pulling her along with him until she is lying on top of him. With only their thin undergarments between them and the full weight of her tiny body on top of him, he can feel the heat between her thighs and the texture of her lacey bra on his chest. Her face leaned down to kiss him fully, running her hands through his hair and along the shell of his ear. Miche lets his hands skim down her back not stopping when they reach the cotton of her panties to palm her ass; the kneading motion, rocker her up and down to create a wonderful friction. Finally she relaxed her legs a bit so they fall to either side of his hips. A moan of pleasure leaves his lips and her breath catch a little, the sensation of heat and dampness passing easily through the two thin layers of cloth.

When his hands leave her ass to travel up her back she almost shivers at the loss of warmth; not wanting to lose the glorious friction he was creating she begins rolling her hips into his experimenting with the pressure until she finds just the right spot. This already feels so good, what would it be like to be even _closer_, she thought, _would it change things between us?_ With all of the kissing and rubbing and the warring thoughts in her head she was growing so confused. But it felt too good to stop.

His hands find the clasp of her bra and begin to work the hooks apart. This had frustrated him for months before he had gotten the hang of how the contraption came apart. Now, he was very pleased, it only took him mere seconds to remove it, and reveal the splendor of her breasts. He pulled away from her kisses to tell her, "you are so beautiful." She just smiled at him and pushed herself up on to her hands so that he can get a better view. His hands covered the globes easily as he massaged and teased her nipples with his thumbs.

When she sees him begin to lean up with his mouth open and hungry, she tilted her head and arches her back so he can reach her easily. With thoughts of him being inside her, his wet mouth sucking her nipples harder, and her rocking hips she felt her release building. "Oh Miche," she finally found her voice again. When he switches to take her other breast in his mouth and his teeth grazed her sensitive nipple she exploded.

Jasmine's hips lose their rhythm and he slows his hands and mouth as well. She is panting for breath, but leans down to kiss him. As she leans up she can see the shine of the stadium lights in his blue eyes, "I love you," she tells him, like a thousand times before, but this time it seems like an answer. Everything becomes clear to her.

"I love you too, Minnie, forever," he tells her and she knows they are ready. Her mind stops fighting for a reason why they shouldn't, and is left only with desire. _I want to give every bit of myself to him, because I am completely in love with him._

But still she isn't sure how to say what she wants. She kisses him again and then remembers something. He watches her curiously as she reaches for his pants, she feels through his pockets until she finds his wallet. She had seen it once a few months ago when she had to pay the pizza guy. Her fingers searched for a moment before she finds it. He still didn't know what she was doing, until he felt her place the condom in his hand.

* * *

I referenced a movie, Quest for Fire ~ it is a real movie all about cavemen and one cave woman. I found it in my research and looked up a few clips on Youtube, I can't imagine watching the whole thing. The countdown list is from February 13, 1982 American Top 40 ~ I am a sucker for countdowns and thought it would be fun to weave it in.

Thank you so much for reading; I would love to hear your reviews. I am also on Tumblr ~ same name. I know there are a lot of readers out there, but I want to say a special thank you to mommatime, SoThere, Moogie19, and Bean bops for following me at the beginning of my very first story, it means so much to me. I also want to thank my sweet husband for reading, editing, and letting me ramble endlessly about fictional characters.

I read tons of FF and really do enjoy the stories listed in my favorites, check them out if you are looking for more great stories.


	4. Memory Miche & Minnie's first part 2

Miche & Minnie's first time - part 2 ~

* * *

Miche is amazed how the evening has turned out. He thought the horrible movie would ruin their Valentine's Day completely. But now he found himself lying in the back of the Wagoneer beneath his beautiful topless girlfriend with only their underwear between them as she recovers from an orgasm. They whisper I love you's and share sweet kisses, and then she seems to freeze, lost in thought. He had noticed that she had been a bit quiet tonight and he could tell she had a lot on her mind. This didn't worry him; he knew she would let him know whatever it was when she was ready to talk.

Suddenly she begins reaching around for his pants, and then searching the pockets. Her legs are still wrapped tightly around his hips and her breasts rub against his chest as she searches. She finds his wallet and begins feeling through it too. Maybe she was looking for the movie ticket stub, she liked to keep those. She had a shoebox under her bed with ticket stubs, pictures, love letters, and such; she kept all their memories in that box. He is about to ask if he can help her find what it is she is looking for, when she leans back, kisses him again, and then places a plastic square in his palm. He feels it for a moment and when he looks down his eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

The condom had been a joke Christmas present from his best friend's older brother. Stupid Haymitch, he had handed him a small box as their families celebrated together last Christmas Eve. He wasn't sure what he expected, but it wasn't that. '_Wrap it up Mich-e, so you don't get itchy,' _that drunk idiot told him laughing, when he turned red as a beet trying to hide it from Mrs. Abernathy, Haymitch's very Catholic mother. He had quickly stuffed it into his wallet and hadn't thought much about it since then. But he was thinking about it now, and he felt his dick twitch as if to show it was up for the task.

"Minnie, I…do you…I mean, are you sure?" he stammered out as she rolled off of him to lie against his side.

"Yes, I love you Miche, more than I have ever loved anyone," she tells him staring into his eyes. "I think I am ready if you are."

Was he ready? Is this really happening? If being ready meant thinking about being inside her since the first day he saw her, imagining it every night before he fell asleep, dreaming about it so much that he knew a thing or two about washing sheets, and being completely head over heels in love with this girl then, "umhmm," he nodded because he had forgotten how to speak words.

He had never pressured her, they just sort of let things happen, but they had never really been truly alone. Well they were alone now. She leaned in to kiss him, and he placed his hand on the back of her neck to hold her there, just trying to settle himself so he could think. When he released her she laid back and lifted her hips to remove her panties, tossing them to the side.

Jasmine was so nervous, but this is what she wanted, she wasn't changing her mind now. Being in love and knowing she was ready didn't make it any less awkward, even with all their messing around, and all the uncomfortable talks at school and with her parents, it still doesn't teach you where to put your arms and legs. So she just laid there.

Miche watched her for a moment; Jasmine was beautiful, even if she looked a little stiff lying there with her legs together and arms straight at her sides. She was frozen and he thought at any second she might just make a run for it. He straightened up then, quickly pulling off his boxers. _Hmmm socks on or socks off, shit I don't know,_ he thought, _it doesn't matter idiot get the condom. _He sat down, grabbed the condom packet, and ripped it open. He holds the condom in his hand turning it this way and that looking at the rubbery disk. Having a condom doesn't mean you know how to put one on. All they tell you in school is not to do it, and all those ridiculous movies don't teach you anything.

She watches him open the condom, and turn it back and forth; she had never even touched one until today, so she doesn't think she could help with getting the thing on. He seems a bit nervous too, or excited she can't tell which. All Jasmine can think about is whether or not it will hurt.

Miche is bending over at a weird angle, so he can see what he is doing. He thought about it all the time, but who would he ask about this stuff? Asking his dad would be uncomfortable and guys don't really talk about how to put a damn condom on, but this moment would be a whole hell of a lot easier right now if they did. _This is embarrassing _he tells himself, _I probably look like a moron_. He is frustrated and painfully hard from getting her off, thinking about being inside her, and touching himself so much to figure the damn thing out. Finally he just places the rubber on the head, held it on with one hand while rolling the condom down with the other.

He crawls up beside her and kisses her again, "I think I have it on right, you know I've never done this before either," he tells Jasmine anxiously. She is smiling at him nervously so he asks her again, "you okay sweetie, are sure about this?"

"Yes, I want to, I um, I'm just worried it will hurt," she runs her fingers through his hair trying to calm herself, "but I want this with you, I'm ready. Are you?"

"God, yes, I mean, of course I want to, I, I'm just nervous too." He kisses her again and runs his hand down her cheek. "I love you Jasmine."

"I love you too Miche," she tells him back. She watches him sit up until he is kneeling next to her knees. On the radio she can hear the smooth piano notes at the beginning of Open Arms by Journey. _Lying beside you here in the dark ~Wow, _she thinks,_ I will never hear this song the same way again. _ Gently he places his hand under her left knee and lifts it around so he is between her legs. Then he leans over her, bracing himself above her with his hands on either side of her head. Her hands move to rest on his back. He lets his hips fall slightly so that his hardness is touching her, and they both gasp at the feeling of heat from the other.

He kisses her before asking, "can you, um, move me, like put it in the right place? I just don't want to hurt you by doing the wrong thing." Jasmine nods and moves her hand down to grasp his shaft at the base. Her face is one of concentration and apprehension as she moves and manipulates him over her folds, back and forth and back, until the tip of the head nestles between the wet folds at her entrance. By the time she takes her hand away Miche is dizzy, and so very close to exploding at the feel of her heat covering just the tip of his dick, that he knows this isn't going to last very long.

Jasmine is breathing fast with anticipation with her eyes shut tight when she tells him, "I'm ready." Miche looks at her carefully, and can't help but grin; she looks like she is strapped in the front seat of a rollercoaster hanging over the edge of the first drop.

"Open your eyes baby," he tells her warmly and she looks into his stormy blue eyes, "I'll go slow, okay?" _Wanting to hold you, wanting you near._ She nods and he pushes forward letting himself sink into her as they both let out a weak moan at the new feeling. She feels hot and tight around him, so impossible good. His imagination has never come close to the way this feels. He searches her face for any trace of pain.

She is surprised and relieved that it doesn't hurt, not really. The stretching sensation is there, and the wonderful weirdness of movement in a place she has never been touched before. _Nothing to hide, believe what I say. _ Her face relaxes and a small smile crosses her face washing away the creased worry lines between her eyebrows. She raises her hands to trace down his chest, and lets out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

His expression is still one of worry, he feels almost guilty for feeling so good while doing something that could be hurting her. When he feels her hand on his chest, he thinks she is about to push him away, but finds her eyes, she is looking at him, her face is calm and happy, not contorted in pain as he feared. He leans down to kiss her. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he pulls back and pushes forward slowly again. When she lets a content, "mmmmhhm" escape her, his eyes nearly roll back in his head as he finally allows his own pleasure to engulf him. He continues to move, pushing deeper each time; his head tips back, eyes shut, mouth open panting for breath, all he can feel is her incredible heat. After only a few deep thrusts he can feel his release building and is powerless to fight it. With a grunt he falls over the edge spilling into the condom. Best 30 seconds of his life.

He continues thrusting weakly, unable to stop the motion now that he has started. When he looks down, Jasmine's eyes are closed and her thumb is stroking her nipple. Not wanting to ruin the moment for her if she is close again, he continues moving his hips, and lets his mouth fall to her other nipple, sucking and teasing her. She lets out a satisfied hiss of pleasure, and he thinks it is going well until his now flaccid cock slips out of her and the condom begins to leak semen down her thigh.

Miche stills and her eyes go wide. "Oh God," he says thinking he has made a terrible mistake, "I'm so sorry." Sitting up, he reaches to find a towel that he packed with the cupcakes. When he retrieves it he looks down to see the condom still part way inside her leaking all his baby making juice around her entrance. _Holy shit, I got her pregnant the first time, because I am an idiot. Her parents are going to kill me, hell my parents are going to kill me. _He pulls the nasty wet rubber out of her and grabs a napkin to wrap around it, then he begins wiping her furiously with the towel.

"Miche, what are you doing?" Jasmine asks him as she tries to still his hand.

"The condom, it leaked, well came off really. I was trying to wipe it off before, before, God I don't know," he says exasperated.

She laughs a little, causing him to look at her in confusion, "Miche it's okay, I'm, I'm on the pill, have been actually since our second date."

He stops his cleaning efforts as she takes the towel from him to wipe herself off. "What? Really? Why didn't you tell me, before?"

"Well my dad didn't want me to and my mom agreed, they thought if people at school found out it would cause problems, you know," she explains and he nods. "I guess I just came home after our first date telling them how great you were, and dad saw you kiss me good night on the porch."

"Oh," he tells her as she gives him the towel so he can clean himself off.

She continues to explain as she searches for her panties, she starts talking nervously like she can't stop, "and that was like the same week that he caught Effie in the storage room with that weird delivery guy, the one with all the piercings and hair like the lead singer of The Cure."

He nods remembering, Effie always did like her boyfriends, unique. He lets out a long breath, he has to lie down; _all of these extreme emotions in the last 10 minutes are making his head spin, _he thinks to himself. He grabs his boxers and pulls them on as he lies on his back and closes his eyes.

Jasmine goes on desperate to explain, "mom and dad argued, he told her he wanted to put us all on the pill. They went back and forth about it for a while then he said something like _I don't want my girls stuck like you were Rosie_, who knows what that meant, but that was the end of the argument, mom just nodded, and I have been on the pill ever since. I never really had a choice. I take it every night before bed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Ember is the only person I ever told."

"It's okay. Wow, so you aren't, I'm mean you're not-" he flounders for the words, but she cuts him off.

"No, I won't get pregnant, not while I am on the pill," she tells him. "Are you okay Miche? I should have said something, I just-" he reaches a hand to her mouth to silence her.

"It's okay Minnie, I just, I was just worried that I messed up, just give me a minute okay," he tells her. She kisses his cheek and curls up at his side to give him time to clear his head. Content that he understands her explanation. She lays an arm over his chest and he runs his fingers through her hair. It's soothing, and the images and thoughts of what had just happened settle into her mind. After a few minutes she can't stand it any longer, the questions in her head are too much. She manages to control herself enough to ask just one, "so, was that okay, for you I mean?"

"Ha," he can't help laughing out loud before he looks down to meet her eyes, "Minnie, are you kidding? That was the most incredible feeling I have ever had in my whole life!" He leans down to kiss her forehead, "I'm sorry I freaked out about the condom, I thought I had just, wow, really changed everything just because I don't know what I am doing. But what about you, did I hurt you? Tell me the truth," he said looking at her seriously.

"I'm fine, I was scared it would be really painful, a lot of girls say that, but then it didn't actually hurt, it was like a pressure and a little weird, but only for a few seconds then it started to feel, well, to feel good. I got sort of mesmerized by the movement of it, the rocking motion, until, well until you stopped," she tells him with a smile.

"Yeah sorry about that, once I thought that it wasn't hurting you I got sort of over come by how amazing it felt, and well I didn't last very long," he tells her feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No, it was good, just knowing it was you, wow! We aren't virgins anymore. Do I look any different?" She asks him so sincerely that he has to laugh.

"What, like is it painted on your face? No, silly. I don't look different, do I?" He asks her contorting his face comically and sticking out his tongue.

"Well when you do that you do," and they both laugh as they hold each other. He tickles her side and she lets out a squeal of giggles and tries to get him back.

*Tap *Tap *Tap

They freeze, seeing the bright lights shining through the fogged windows clearly outlining the silhouette of a man wearing a hat, and then they hear, "Hopewell City Police, I need you to roll down your window please." They hadn't seen the lights or heard the police cruiser drive up. Miche scrambles, quickly handing Minnie her bra, shirt, and pants while he stalls.

"Ah, is there something wrong officer?" He says loud enough to be heard through the closed window. The windows are so fogged, luckily no one can see in, and he grabs his pants first, pulling them on as fast as he can.

"You are illegally parked on private property and you need to roll down your window, right now so I can speak to you."

Miche looks to Minnie to see that she is dressed and is relieved to find her adjusting the last few buttons of her blouse. He leans in and whispers into her ear, "You stay back here, lay down and don't move, I don't care what he says don't get out of this truck, okay?" She nods stiffly and he kisses her forehead, before covering her with part of the sleeping bag. Miche grabs his wallet and his shirt and climbs back up to the driver's seat. He snaps the radio off before rolling the window down a few inches, only enough for him to see out and have space to hand over his license if he needs to. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" He says smiling trying to keep his tone light, though he recognizes the officers cruel face immediately.

"Ah, Miche Mellark, you taking daddy's truck out for a spin, hmmmm? Well son, I have been patrolling around the school, because there have been some break-ins in the science building, would you know anything about that?" The officer drawls, and Miche grits his teeth at the word son; he knew for a fact this officer wasn't more than 6 years older than him.

"No, of course not officer Cray," Jasmine gets a chill as she recognizes the name. If she was still before she is frozen now.

Billy Cray was in school a few years ahead of her sister, Effie. I don't know what happened, but Effie only ever told Jasmine to stay as far away from _his kind_ as possible. He was known to be mean and vindictive even in high school and now not only did officer Cray have his own badge to hide behind, but he happened to be the son of Hopewell's current Chief of Police. Chief Cray got his piece of every dirty deal that went down in the small town, and he felt obliged to teach his son all of his old tricks.

Most of the girls in school were afraid to drive in the city alone. The rumor was that officer Cray would pull young girls over for any number of things from speeding to having a tail light out, then he would write out their ticket for every charge possible (changing lanes without a signal, having a frame around your license plate, and sometimes he would insist the car smelled of alcohol or pot). Then just before he handed the girl the ticket he would offer her a deal. Gracelessly he would wave the ticket in one hand and pull his zipper down with the other. Then he would tell the poor girl he could forget all about the ticket if he was _satisfied_ she would be a good girl from now on. Girls from wealthier neighborhoods didn't think twice about it quickly grabbing the ticket no matter the cost. It was the unfortunate girls that he liked best, because paying with money just wasn't an option.

"License and registration," Cray says. Miche pulls the card from his wallet and the papers from the glove box and hands them to him. "What are you doing out here with your shirt off? You got someone back there?"

"I got hot, sir," Miche is trying very hard to keep his tone even.

"Yeah I bet you did. Don't you go with one of those hot little Stabler sisters? Why don't you tell her to come on up here so I can get a look at her pretty face?" His eyes roam the back of the Wagoneer, but Jasmine stays motionless.

"She is asleep; she didn't feel well sir, maybe you can meet her another time," he tells the officer hoping that Minnie is never again with in 100 yards of this asshole.

"How do I know she's safe? What if you have her tied up back there or something? I better check on the girl. Her sister is a personal friend of mine." Cray takes one step toward the back of the truck like he's going to open the hatch.

"That's funny, _friend_ isn't a word I have heard Effie use to describe you before," Miche bates him. He knows it's stupid, but all he can think is _I have to keep this animal away from Minnie_.

Cray turns back to glare at Miche, "is that a fact? Step out of the vehicle Mr. Mellark." Cray had no intention of letting some punk kid talk to him that way, and he planned to teach him a lesson.

Miche hadn't had time to put on his shirt or even his shoes, so as he stepped out into the cold his skin is instantly covered in goose bumps. He isn't concerned about the cold or what Cray will do as long as Minnie is safe.

The sound of the door closing seems loud in the silence around them; no cars pass by here on accident. Miche fought to keep his posture relaxed while his mind raced with scenarios. "Turn around and place your hands on the vehicle," Miche complied with the request and finds himself facing the rear door looking down into Minnie's pleading eyes as she peaks out from under the sleeping bag. He gives her a slight shake of the head and mouths _it will be okay_ before he winks and gives her a weak smile.

"Do you have any weapons?" Cray sneers at him. "Spread your legs, I'm going to pat you down." Cray presses his hands at the waist of Miche's pants and slides them around to the front. Next he pats down the outsides of his legs and continues until he has touched every surface of his jeans. Then he leans into whisper in Miche's ear, "now you stay right here, I am going to get your sweet little girlfriend out here so I can check her for…. dangerous weapons and you are going to watch."

Miche channels his rage and doesn't miss a beat speaking up before Cray can even lean away, "now that sounds more like what her sister said about you."

"What was that?" Cray says through clenched teeth.

"Effie, she said you were surprised how such a classy girl knew how to manage such a big knife." Immediately Cray pushes him hard against the truck holding one hand firmly on the back of Miche's head, then grabs his left wrist and twists his arm behind his back. Miche feels a sharp pain when his bare chest touches the cold metal of the door; he squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on his tongue to hold in a growl.

"That fucking tease, what else did that lying bitch say about me?" Cray snarls at him.

"She said you had quite a temper and your table manners were atrocious," he says though his voice is distorted since his face is smashed into the glass, but Cray must hear enough of it.

"I'm sick of your bullshit Mellark! I think you need-," the sound of a door opening interrupts whatever the officer had planned to say. Miche's eyes fly open, worried that Minnie has decided to get out of the car, but she is still wrapped in the blanket just inside the door, shaking with fear, as tears stream down her face. Then he hears a voice.

"Hey Cray, let's go, I'm off duty you need to take me home," a women's voice said.

"After we take this punk to a holding cell, Purnia," he says to the female officer.

"Come on man, he's just a dumb kid. What are you going to charge him with? You know what the Chief said; he didn't want anymore kids brought in with charges that don't stick. It's Valentine's Day, just let him take his girl home," Purnia tells Cray.

Cray doesn't move at first, then he thinks back to the last run in with his dad, and pushes away from Miche, "fine," he says through clinched teeth. "Take the girl home, I'll see you again soon," he promises before walking back to his cruiser.

Miche stands there stunned for a moment before he quickly opens the door and gets back in the drivers seat. He can hear Minnie softly sobbing behind him and he reaches back to place his hand on her head. Gently he pats her hair, but she reaches up and grabs his hand and pulls his palm to her cheek. "It's okay baby, just stay there for a minute," he tells her. "Let me get us away from-, I mean let me get us out of here."

Although their houses were closer, Miche drives them to the bakery; he couldn't take her home this upset. He parks at the back entrance, in his normal spot and quickly pulled his shirt on before opening the door and pulling her into his arms. The bakery had been closed for hours, but the back light was always on. Minnie clung tightly to his neck as he removed an arm to unlock the door. The office was just to the left when you walk in the door, so he takes her in there and sits down on the couch holding her in his lap as he rubs circles on her back.

Jasmine is a trying to soak in his warmth to calm herself. Her head is swimming with the thoughts of what could have happened. "Miche, he could have killed you. What were you thinking?" His smokey blue eyes stared deep into hers, and she knew, of course she knew. "Watching him hurt you doesn't protect me, maybe he would have just left after he got to talk to me."

"Yes, 'maybe'. I wasn't going to take a chance on maybe, I didn't want him to so much as look at you," though he spits the word 'maybe' he does his best to keep his voice calm. Scaring her more about what that monster is capable of won't help her right now, so he tries a different approach. "What I said about Effie was true you know, did she ever tell you?" Jasmine just shakes her head, "Haymitch told me about it, apparently Cray started harassing her sophomore year when she was a cheerleader and he was a basketball player. Haymitch noticed cause I think he had a bit of a crush on your sister back then, so even though he was a lowly freshman and never had the courage to talk to her, he still watched out for her."

Miche could hear her breathing begin to slow, something about being told a story, whether out loud or in the pages of a book, was soothing. So he went on, "Cray's attention was excusable at first, stares that lasted too long and boasting in the locker room to his friends about what he could teach Effie Stabler. She ignored him, so Cray became more aggressive, shamelessly hitting on her in front of everyone in the lunchroom or claiming the seat next to her on the bus for an away game and talking suggestively in her ear, just begging for her to make a scene. This frightened her which thrilled him, she was the pray and he was the predator."

"This went on for a few months, as much as she tried to avoid him, Cray would find her. Her vulnerability made him feel powerful. Haymitch said it was hard to watch. He said she was losing her sparkle, that perkiness that made her Effie. Then one day after a long bus ride back from an away game Haymitch found her crying alone on the bus when he went back to grab something he had forgotten. He sat down across from her and said, 'you know hiding here alone probably isn't the best idea, he would love to find you like this.' Effie glared at him, 'I don't know what else to do,' she said. Then he told her, 'it has to end somewhere, right? It can't go on forever. He thinks you are weak, but what if you show him that you're not?'

Haymitch said after that he didn't see her much, basketball season was over. He hoped Cray had lost interest in Effie, seniors get pretty busy in the spring. But then two weeks before school ended Cray and his friends made a big embarrassing scene in the lunchroom. Effie ran out toward the back of the building, and when Cray followed her, Haymitch went after him. When Haymitch got to the door Cray was holding her shoulders pinning her to the dumpster talking close to her face. Effie was still, not crying or panicked; he thought she was in shock. He was about to open the door, he didn't know what he would do, but he had to do something. Then he saw her right hand start to move, she was gathering her skirt, pulling it up. Haymitch was confused, until she worked the material up her thigh to reveal a garter that held a dagger. She pulled the knife and had it at Cray's throat in the next second; he immediately raised his hands and began backing away. Haymitch said the look on his face was priceless. He didn't know who had taught her to use it, but he wasn't worried for her anymore. He also said Effie pulling that knife was the hottest thing he had ever seen." Miche chuckles as he finishes the story.

Jasmine was completely calm now when she told Miche, "she never told me any of that, probably didn't want to scare me."

"I wonder who taught her, maybe they could teach you too. It's just not safe for a girl in this town with Cray here," Miche tells her as he kisses her forehead. "Will you ask Effie about it? Maybe she'll tell you who can help." Minnie nodded and the room was quiet for a moment as they both drifted off in thought. "Thank you, for tonight," Miche told her sincerely. "I know it wasn't just right, but I-" he started, but Minnie cut him off.

"It was wonderful, because it was you," Jasmine told him sweetly. "Next time we won't be so scared."

"Next time, hmmmm? Sounds good to me, but tonight I better get you home."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. This chapter met a lot of challenges, mostly my kids being out of school, getting ready for Halloween, and then I got sick. But I am so glad to have it done and out to you nice people. As we get closer to the holidays I hope to get a chapter out at least every 2 weeks.

How was their first time? I know some writers make it out to be perfect and magical and everything falls into place, or it hurts and the girl is in pain but doesn't say anything. That isn't my thing. My first time (and second time) we were clueless, but I can't say it hurt at all. Everyone is different, and that is okay. The important thing is talking to your partner no matter how awkward it is. If it HURTS tell them to stop, try something different (positions, lube, etc.), don't excuse your pain because of myths. Also people should learn how to use a condom before you are naked in the back of a car.

What did you think of Cray? You also got a little Haymitch and a little Effie (Jasmine's older sister in this AU). I have so much of the story completely written (in my head) I just have to get it on paper. There is a lot more conflict to come, and I can't wait to share it. Find me on Tumblr (also flip-fantasia) I post story pics and blog about stuff I like. Always open for questions and comments too.


End file.
